Installation of a Self-Service Terminal (SST) involves a number of independent tasks and specialists that are tightly project managed to get the SST operable as quickly as possible at a retail location.
Some of installation steps of import include: pre-preparing a suitable location for receiving the SST (such as bolting mechanism in the floor at the suitable location); delivering the SST to the suitable location (often very heavy and cumbersome), fixing the SST to the surface (ground or floor using the bolting mechanism), and routing and terminating SST cabling for power, peripherals, and networking.
In a situation where the SST is a terminal that needs enhanced security (such as when the SST is an Automated Teller Machine (ATM)), a set of prepared specialists often work consecutively with predefined tasks to timely install the ATM. This requires tight project-management discipline and ties up staffing resources during installation; both of which add cost and time to the ATM installation project.
Additionally, retail locations often remodel or have needs that necessitate that current locations for SSTs can change at the retail locations. This means that any desired reconfiguration of the SST at the retail locations experience the same drawbacks as that which are associated with new SST installations. Still further, many times a particular problematic SST may need to be swapped out with a different or new SST.
In fact, anytime a retail location experiences a need to install, relocate, and swap out SSTs, the retailer incurs substantial resource costs and operational time delays.